


Hunger caged: Various Yandere Tokyo Ghoul X OC

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, OC, Various Yandere, Yandere, half ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Who knew being kind would change your life, who knew it would fill you with a hunger, who knew it would make your life never the same again.Co author with https://www.quotev.com/nightdere





	1. Intro

(Hide’s POV) 

“So you like a girl?” I ask Kanike while drinking my coffee. 

 

He nodded as I smile wide. "You gotta tell me who it is.” 

 

“I can’t.” He says looking down blushing.

 

"Oh come on dude don't be boring"

 

He shakes his head. “I am thinking of taking her out though.”

 

I sighed as I sat back "well where are you taking her?”

 

“I was thinking big Girl’s she loves their burgers.” He says smiling.

 

"....dude you realize that their skirts are so short that one wring move and their hoo-ha is out right? You can't take a girl there"

 

(XD) 

 

(XD omg XD) 

 

(XD and it was so good >X3) 

He looks down at that. “Then where should I take her.” 

 

"Well take her somewhere that she'd like with her hobbies.” 

 

(Yeah..like a sex store) 

 

He thought about it then blushed. “I could take her to the new Friday the 13th movie.”

 

(XD sex store YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) 

 

"Wouldn't you wuss out like when you took your sister to that and ended up clinging to her?" I asked

 

“you're not very helpful! Fine...I'll take her to the library" 

 

“The library is no place to go for a date.” I tell him. 

 

"Buy she likes to read, besides how.many dates have you been on

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” I said but then my eyes widen. “Are you going on a date with Ireland, loves big girl burgers, loves horror movies, and likes to read? Your basically describing your sister.”

 

"OH man that's gross! It's..it's her friend" he said as I calmed down. 

 

(Yeah that's a lie luckily for now hide is an idiot) 

 

(XD yup)

 

“They must have a lot in common then.” I say, “does she have a sister?” I ask.

 

"No. And they met each other at a school club for reading. Although I realized how awkward it is for her to be her friend." 

 

I nod. 

“Ireland is bringing her here actually,” He tells me. 

 

"Sweet, for a second I thought you had the hots for your sister"

 

"adopted, and no, that's... I can't even... you need help.” 

 

I laugh lightly, but truthfully I was relieved. They were not related by blood. And they could easily hook up. I couldn’t bear the thought of Ireland with anyone but me. It would also be really REALLY weird still to them still being siblings by adoption laws. So I am glad they are not. I should know Kanike wouldn't be interested in someone he saw as a sister. I hear the door open as I see a woman with fushia hair walk in with Ireland. They were smiling at each other and talking. I waved at Ireland who waved back.

 

She walked over as they sat down "hey, s-sorry w-we are late we were at the library"

 

“It’s okay.” I say smiling. “I got to go anyways, see you guys later. Ireland I will text you later.”

 

"H-Hey w-wait up" she said as I reached the door as she hugged me "m-maybe later this week we could hang out? I gotta make sure this works out, but id love to hang out with you" She asked as my face turned red.

 

“Yeah that be great, text you plans?” I ask and she nods her head happily.

 

She smiled as she hugged me and I felt her kiss my cheek before walking over to the two. I blushed holding my cheek and grinned leaving happier than ever.

 

(kaneki’s POV)

 

I did like her friend. But not like that. She was a great girl and she was pretty but I just wasn't attracted to her. I am only attracted to Ireland. I don’t remember when it started. But it has always been like that, and I don’t mind it at all. At first it was annoyance at a little sister, then acceptence of her, I think if I had to guess it was highs school when I first had romantic feelings towards her. She just somehow became so much more to me than my sister. Maybe it was because she was a woman, or because I got to see her everyday and we became so close.

 

Whatever it was, I loved it. "So Kanike, maybe your sister should come with us, just so that she's not alone, there have been ghoul attacks that are close to your house recently." she said.

 

I looked at her. “Yeah, you okay with that?” I ask my sister.

 

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back at her and we all head out. She smiled as she walked with us.

 

(Time skip)

 

(Ireland’s POV) 

 

It was a late night and we are walking Rize home as it is too dangerous alone. We talked amongst our selves before she stopped and looked at me.

 

"Forgive me for what I must do" she said as I look confused before she transformed in front of us into a ghoul, stabbing a tendril into Kanikie. 

 

I screamed and ran over to him grabbing at him as he was on the ground. “Brother! Br-Brother!” I cried out as tears pour down my face. 

(Ah the anime scene of almost tragic lost between siblings) 

 

"I'm sorry. .but I have to do this, you'll come to understand" she said as I felt something wrap around me, cutting into my flesh before being thrown against a tree as my vision started to haze as I crawled my way over before the building collapsed on top of all three of us. And everything went to black.


	2. We Are (Half) Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland name is now changed To Marie for you to know what is going on.

(Kaneki's POV)

I made it home with my sister and Hide had gone and got our favorite burgers from big girls. And we smiled at each other. For some reason the hospital food was not sitting with us or even look good. That really says something about hospital food. We walk in with it and sit down ready to eat Marie smiled as she unwrapped hers and she took a big bite.

She stopped before she put it in her mouth though. "Does...it smell weird to you?" She asked as I smelled mine. "Maybe it's from the smell of non overly sanitized air from the hospital."

(oh Kaneki not a great joke..no wonder you can't keep a girl)

I said as she smiled and bit onto it, but she immediately covered her mouth as she ran to the bathroom as I hear her gagging and vomiting behind the door.

(This may be gross AF but I prefer the sink, easier to clean)

(I agree with you and you don't get the back splash from the toilet water if it is chucks you are vomiting out. I have had the happen before and it made me puke more. Granted it was just water but still the thought alone.)

I looked worried and stood up as she continued to vomit. Maybe the burgers were bad. When did Hide say he got them?

"Maybe our stomachs can't handle the greasy foods. .I'll just get something else" I said as she just groaned in response.

I made a sandwich and sat down with her after she washed out her mouth of vomit. She thanked me and we both take bites only to run to the bathroom and us both puke, her in the sink, me in the toilet.

We began to become frantic, why couldn't we hold anything down!? She ended up giving up as she laid on the couch as I continued to scrounge for something, anything that we could keep down. But then I heard her call me in and the news was on something about Ghouls and she looked sick to her stomach.

However she seemed to shake the idea. "T-There's no way"

"no, none at all" I said agreeing with her as she went quiet as she played with her hands before she looked panicked 's she rushed over to the kitchen confusing me as she lifted her shirt as I blushed before it quickly disappeared as she picked up a knife and brought it down on her stomach as I fried out before hearing a Crack and seeing the knife blade go skidding across the room as she fell down crying as there was not even a mark, I couldn't help but tear up as I realized our situation.

(Timeskip)

I held Marié close to me as she held onto my Hoodie as we got some stares from people. While she was more devastated there was this scent that was driving me crazy, and as we walked more, the smell was getting closer, I could feel my mouth produce saliva as I was practically drooling at the smell as she lifted her head weakly as she had only recently calmed down on the walk as I held her closer but followed the scent as my smile dissapeared as I heard the tearing of flesh as I saw a man hunched over in the alleyway over a body as he turned to us.

My hopes diminished as I realized it was a ghoul. He looked at us before holding out an arm. "Hey, you can have some, you look pretty hungry, and I don't think you're girlfriend can go much longer without eating, I don't mind sharing."

She stared at it and started to cry softly once more as she knew that is what she needed to eat and she hated it so much. I held her close but the smell is so good, even better than the people we passed. Some part of me wanted it, but I couldn't. I was still HUMAN. I am not one of these monsters. However this moment was cut off as his head was taken off by something. I didn't get a good look, it was too fast. But when I looked over I saw the waitress from that day at the cafe. Marié screamed into her hand as she fell onto her knees as her eyes stayed on the now mutilated headless body of the ghoul that had offered us that food.

(You an tell when I'm excited xD) 

(XD Yes I can long parts always tell me you are excited XD Like there is not enough words to describe your excitement and ideas ^-^)

She looked at me and then at Marie and she walks up to us and grabs Marie by the jacket and foces human flesh in her mouth but she looked like she was in pain doing so.

(She doesn't want to hurt her coffee shop romance!)

(Heh yeah ^-^)

I wondered why Marié wasn't fighting back but she looked so tired emotionally as she was still crying even through she wasn't trying to stop her as I glared and yelled for her to leave her alone as she let go of her as she began coughing and gagging on the flesh that was now in her mouth as the girl glared at me angrily.

(But she won't hesitate with him xD) 

She grabbed my face harshly and started to shove flesh down my throat making me puke.

(XD She gives no fucks with him XD)

I could hear Marie sobbing loudly as she was close to hysteria, you couldn't even understand her with her stuttering and sobs, just hearing it was heartbreaking for me as I had managed to push the girl away as she looked at me and glared. "You think you're better than us huh?!" She growled out as I was confused before I felt her hit me.

(I just revered she had done that and insulted him saying he didn't belong anywhere which wouldn't help my case of feeling I don't belong anywhere) 

(Damn this girl has to focus on comforting your love and not hitting her brother!) 

"You don't belong anywhere, your no longer a human but your not a ghoul either!" She screams at me and Marie sobbed more and I glared at her, she had no right to say that about her.

She glared before shoving me into a wall as I had to gasp for air as I hear the door open to see an old man. "Toka, you need to help these people, this poor man has no idea what's going on and the poor girl is in hysterics"

She looked at the old man and then back at Marie who was curled in the fetal position blood all over her front.

Just looking at her made me feel horrible. She sighed as she walked over and picked up Marie rather easily as she immediately clung to the vest of the woman.

(Toka's pov)

(Kanikie stoll gotta walk tho xD) 

(Of course he does XD He is just not loved by a Yandere XD and he gets no chicks or dicks XD)

I smiled sadly at Marie. We talked a lot and were rather close. I was going to tell her I was a ghoul when the time was right, But then she somehow became a half ghoul herself something that has never happened before.

(See at least a yandere cares for you and depending on the yandere, won't blame you for anything, it's always someone else's xD) 

(Yandere looks in fridge, the last pudding cup was gone:

His love eating a pudding cup

Yandere -.-: ....Who forced my love to eat my pudding cup!!!! I kill them

XD No blame on the love ever XD)

(XD it was so scary, I had to eat it. I had no choice.)

(Yandere Hugs you: It is alright my love, I will hunt down who ever did this to you, you are okay my sweet. XD)

She was crying as I saw the blood staining the corners of her lips and chin from when I had to force her to eat. I sat her down and started to clean her up. 

(I was scared for my life, they said "eat the damn pudding or you die" I had no choice but to eat it.)

(XD Yandere: How dare they!!!! Threaten My Love, My life, The future mother of my children! I shall skin them alive and make them into a robe for you!!!!]

She winced as I heard antaku explaining to Kanikie. I felt bad, when I had to make her eat my hear was breaking as she was scared of me, but it was to keep her alive, and the look she gave me when I had killed the man..I had to do it. I needed to protect her from others that could harm her. Even though she was seemingly half ghoul, she was for a lack of better words, weak, but she had been like that as a human as well. She wasn't meant for this life, she shouldn't have to live this life. I pulled away as I held her face I'm my hands as I wipe away the tears. She couldn't live like this, not by herself without support. I land it would be my God as her girlfriend to support her.

(Man she leaped real quick)

(Uh..I got a nice silk one, I think that works just fine)

(Yandere busy sharping knives with evil look on face.

Then there is the situation where the love tells Yandere that she did do it and liked it.

Yandere goes to get pudding cup the last one is missing.

Love is eating said pudding cup.

Yandere: Who made you do it! Who made you eat my pudding! I will kill them.

Love blinks: No one I did it myself and I liked it.

Yandere: LIES!!!! Someone is forcing you to say that tell me who!

Still never your fault XD)

(And yes that was a very large leap.)

(No I'm serious hon. No one is holding a gin to my head to make me lie) 

(Lies!!!! They are watching us! You have to lie!!!] 

I smiled at her softly and kiss her forehead, our first kiss will be more romantic.

(Dude..there are no windows in this room, no one is watching us) 

(CAMERAS!!!! (Starts tearing through the house))

(...you're the one renovating the house after. *continues eating pudding*)

(XD Never at fault XD) 

She let out a whimper. "I..I'm sorry, I didn't recognize that as your brother, I had thought that he had been the one attacking you, it's been a long day for you, and I'm sorry i had made things worse for you and your brother, you probably have no idea what's going on"

"I-I..I don't..I don't belong anywhere. My entire life..doesn't even matter now. Everything I knew doesn't matter anymore, I can't go back to my life like nothing happened.. I don't know what I am anymore"

"Yes, you do, you belong here with me, remember I am your friend and alley and I am not going to let this define you. You are the lovable, horror loving, shy and saint I have always known." I tell her taking her hands in mine. 

She began to cry again as she grabbed onto me as I held her close to me, rubbing her back as I looked up to see Kanikie making coffee. I watched him and smile as some coffee will help her calm down. I walked over as he glared at me and I glared back before takin some coffee as she shakily took it in her hands.

"C-Can I-I drink th-this?" She asks looking at it.

"Yes, black coffee is the only thing we can stomach." I tell her and she drinks it.

She never was a fan of black coffee, bit I think that it's he one thing that will seem normal for her. 

She drank it and smiled sadly as she looked at it. "At least something is normal." she says.

I smiles at her though I knew it would be hard. I looked over at the old man, and I think he knew what I was thinking. They should work here, so she would have the support she needed.

(Notice how she only said she xD) 

(Yup XD Kaneki you are not important enough XD)

I smiled at her. "Would you like to work here? This is like a safe haven for Ghoul's and it will let me teach you how to adjust."

She looked over at Kaneki as she nodded slowly as I smiled.

(Times kip to the morning)

I was opening the shop and Marie is helping me, smiling at me and she looks so cute in her uniform. 

She looked at me as she blushed. "Do you think I look alright in this? I feel like the skirt doesn't fit me well, are you sure it's not too short?" She asked as I knew she was nervous.

"It looks perfect on you, and we will order you black leggings so you can cover your body more if you wish." I tell her. which I hope she does as this was a way to protect her from horny customers.

She nodded as she said that she would very much like that as I helped her put the patch over her eye as she found she couldn't control her eye changing. Just as I finished I heard the door open. I looked over to see whoever it was.

We weren't exactly open yet so I don't know who it was. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes as he is eyeing Marie.

However I then realized it was Hide. "I've. .never seen you on a skirt.." he then turned to me "is she doing okay after the accident? I think her head got raddled"

"Hide, I can hear you" she said as I then smile as he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I came to see how you were doing, you know. .considering the accident, you weren't at school, that's not like you, and without you, how am I gonna pass my tests?" 

She smiled softly and looked at him. "You can come by mine and Kaneki's place and we can study over coffee." She tells him softly. 

He looked at her as he nodded as hugged her "I'll see you later then, don't work to hard" he said as he left. 

However as we talked I smelled something, two things actually, one was her, unlike Ka ikie that reeked of the female Binger Riza, Marié had a completely different scent, and I would admit I found it to be extremely pleasing to smell, but the other was something different, but I couldn't exactly remember that was until I hear the bell from the door opening as I heard someone take a deep breath.

(Tsukiyama pov)

(Probably misspelled that xD)

I walked over as it wasn't Toka that's when u saw another woman though her back turned to me as she was stacking coffee cups, that was until she turned to me. I looked at her as she was the one who smells delicious. She turned over as her blue eye pierced me, and drew me in. She was stunning from those eyes, that were like jewels to her everything. And that scent~

Her scent was the most delicious scent I have ever had the pleasure of smelling. It is like a drug, so good and so addictive. I smile at her and she looks at me nervously. However she smiled at me as I walked towards her and inhaled as I shudder again as she grabbed onto Toka who glared.

"What do you want?" She snaps

"No need to be like such, I am a customer."

She glared at me more as I simply smiled at her. Though I would be lying if it wasn't the scent that caught my attention, she almost smelled human, but yet I could smell ghoul on her too. And something else, something arousing~ it was like a pheromone.

I heard Toka get called back, leaving just me an her as I looked at her. "I'm sorry about that, but you have this smell, it's rather delightful" I said as she gave a small smile as she nodded.

"I-It's my first day here..so I'm still a little nervous, I'm sorry if I came off as rude, I'm just not good with people" she said, sitting down next to me.

I smiled at her as she looks at me shyly. She remained quiet as I looked at her.

"I would love to get to know more about you said as she looked up at me. 

She smiled at me. "I, I am Mariè I am a new waitress and I like to read and write and I have a brother." 

I smiled at that though her having a brother may be of an issue to me. "Perhaps you and your brother would like to join me for some coffee.

She smiled at that softly. "I would like that."

I smiled "I will see you then later today" I said as I then heard a cough to see a boy with an eyepatch like her glaring at me.

she smiled at him and walked over hugging him and he smiled softly hugging her back. I glared at that.

"Oh this is my brother" she said as she smiled

I faked smiled at him. "A pleasure to meet you." I tell him.

He smiled as he nodded. "So what we're you taking about"

"He invited us for coffee." She tells him.

"When?"

"After our shifts" she said

He nods his head and then said they should get back to work. She nodded bit I didn't want her to leave, but the entire time I felt glares on me from the owner, Toka, and her brother. I glared back. I wanted her, and I would have her. No one will get in the way she is mine. And mine alone.


	3. Tsukiyama's Desires

(Kaneki's POV)

I look at Marie as we got off shift and smiled at her softly. I didn't like the fact she would be going out with some guy though he let me join. From what she said we were going to the libary and out to get some coffee. It was the only human food we can still stomach now after..well after what happened. I know she was smiling, but at night you could hear her crying. It wasn't something I think we would ever get completely over. Everything we knew didn't apply anymore, our lives had been turned upside down. I couldn't handle it either, I tried to stay strong but I ended up crying as well. It hurt, knowing I couldn't help her, and that if I hadn't lied and said I wanted to meet her..we wouldn't have ended up on this mess. It's been a few days and I still can't wrap my head around all of this. And now, this random man from eailer wants to take us out for coffee. I don't want to judge but I didn't trust him, not one bit. The way he acts, and I swore I caught him even..smelling her.

It was weird and strange to say the least though I think I know why her, scent changed as when I was doing the wash, I smelled her old shirt before the... change and then she walked in. She smelled even better than before, so sweet and warm. 

I don't know if it was just because my sense of scent went up or if he was just trying to figure out her scent of if she was human or a ghoul. Apparently to Touka I reeked of Rize. I did not understand that, I had once since then smelled myself and then smelled Marie. And shouldn't she smell the same as me since we both got blood and organs from Rize. Although she wasn't nearly as injured as me and didn't need as many organs. So maybe she made a new scent based off of that. I smile at her and she smiles back and a limo pulls up making us both blink.

"That's. ."

"Excessive" she finished as we looked at each other confused as to why a limo would be even needed

(I mean I kinda wonder xD what do you think?) 

( kinky limo sex XD) 

(Kinky limo sex xD) 

(and yup that why he brought the limo XD Open the door him naked and erect. "This all can be yours~" XD) 

(XD I'd be liked "yeah no") 

(XD I be like *Throw him out take the limo*)

(XD)

He smiled as he got out, and walked over to Marie kissing her cheeks as he did I felt my eye brow twitch. She however just smiled as I glare, imagining him being stabbed by said glare. But alas he was just fine. I watched as he held to door open for her as she got in and I got in across from her as he got in beside her as he explained about how he found this place with amazing coffee, but honestly..I could care less. We got in when Marie whispered that I could ask about Rize. I nodded my head at her and we all took our seat him way to close to her.

"So, did you know a woman named Rize?" I asked as his smile went away to as serious look.

"Why yes, we talked a few times, I asked if she would like to join us Gourmets..but she..that bitch, had the nerve to call me a pig along with other Gourmets, saying she would rather binge on whatever instead if our delicacies" he said as he looked angry as his knuckles turned white from gripping the cup in his hands so hard, that is until it actually shattered.

Marie looked at him "I'll help clean this up" she said,until she had cut her finger open.

(Tsukiyama's pov)

My eyes widen and I inhaled deeply, that scent, so sweet and delicious. I took her hand in mine. 

I put a hankercheif over the cut as it soaked up the blood. She looked at me and smiled as I stopped the bleeding and her brother put on a bandage. I excused myself to the bathroom.

(Oh no XD That is not good)

I stand in the bathroom gripping onto the sink as I shuddered. I took the handkerchief and smell her oh so sweet scent. There is nothing like it. I groaned in pleasure and want. I inhaled her scent again, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as my entire body shook as my legs felt like they'd give out from under me. I guickly wrap it in a bag as I would keep it for later. I then pocket it and head out. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

She then excused herself to take a call as she left. "Kanikie, I think that we should talk later tonight, why not come over for dinner? I have some stuff about Rize, but also some things to keep in mind, between us male ghouls." 

He looked up at me shocked. But nodded his head. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem, you are at that age when you should know about this stuff, but you live on your own, so I think it will be helpful." I say.

He nods again and Marie heads back.

As she came back he asked if she could come. "well of course, I have some female staff, so she could talk to her about things they need to know" I said as she sat down/ 

"Need to know about what?" She asks.

"Ghoul stuff, which affects our specific genders. Kind of like how mom sat us down and told us what we would be going through and why it was different." He tells her.

"Oh!" She says. "I did not even think of that."

"Well thanks, it'll be good to know" she said

"and both of you can come for dinner, so dress nice" I said, though more so to her as they nodded. 

We get up and I head out with them and we smile softly as I take them home. I waited as they got changed as I called my house and told them to spike the coffee, but only one. I then see them coming out. And when I saw Marie, I was stunned, she is breathtaking in everyway and so sexy. I wanted her hear and now. I watched as she got into the back seat as Kanikie got in the front.

I looked at her in the review mirror and drove on home, I am going to have a delicious meal and make her mine tonight.


	4. Dinning Experience

(Kaneki's POV)

I adjusted my suit and saw a maid come in. I looked at her and asked her if she knew where Tsukiyama was, she did not answer me but gave me a coffee to drink. I looked at her as she left, then drink some coffee. I see her escorts Marie in here too and gave her coffee he must be getting ready still as I looked around as Marie drank some, it did taste a bit weird but honestly..what didn't.

I then read a roaring as I realized we were on a platform. Was this some sort of rich person elevator? It was odd, he did say he'd have friends over. Though that was earlier, so I assumed that was why we got coffee, but I heard talking before a blinding light came out as Marie was right behind me so you couldn't see her. I looked around and the floor was covered in blood stains and she clings to me hiding behind me more.

If you looked at me from a front angle you wouldn't see her. I watched as I then noticed people watching us. She hid her face in my back and I looked to se Tsukiyama sold us out and was explaining how I will be dinner. I looked confused as I then hear footsteps to see an abnormally tall and large man with a mask on his face and a large bone saw. She screamed and I grabbed her hand and drag her away as the man swung at us.

She fell to the right, me to the left as she rubbed her head from when I had pushed her out of the way. The big man tried to slash her and I saw red, I try to attack him the best I can but none of attacks affect him. I went but I felt weak, like any big movements would cause me to collapse as he grabbed onto her ankle. I went but I felt weak, like any big movements would cause me to collapse as he grabbed onto her ankle. She screamed and he held her up to eye level and he froze.

(Taro's POV)

I stared at the beautiful girl in my hands she is so... Pretty I feel my heart race. "Pretty lady." I say and flip her up right hugging her gently.

She looked at me as she remained tense in my arms as I just smile.

"Uh..t-thank you?" She said softly

I smiled at her and cuddled her.

"TARO WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRUSH HER HEAD!!!!" Mama shouts at me and I glare.

"NO! I WILL NOT HURT PRETTY LADY!!!" I shout back holding her in a protective position.

"..." she remained quiet. "TARO! DO WHAT MOMMY SAYS!" "Let her go!" I gear as I was kicked in the back making me let go of her as she landed right below mama. 

I glared as I tried to grab her but he stabbed my foot with the bone saw. I screamed in pain and I saw Mama looking at Pretty Girl.

(Madame A's POV)

I looked at the girl and knew why Taro did not listen to me, the woman was breathtaking and her scent, stronger than anything I ever smelled and much sweeter. She looked up at me and I blushed against my will.

I was then passed something, a hanker chief with blood on it as I looked confused before smelling it.

(I guess Tsukiyama's out and left it on the chair and they thought they'd pass it out

(XD He fucked up)

It smelled faintly like her, but Oh God it had her blood on it, this smell is better than anything I have smelled. I felt my mouth water and my pussy becomes soaked, her blood is like an aphrodisiac. I smelled it again as I would have kept it had it not been that I had to pass it on as the other ghoul had managed to grab her as the looked around before her legs seemed to have given out fro under her. The drug must of kicked into her. She shook as she tried to stand only to fall back to her knees. She was helpless and the ghouls were ready to eat her.

I watched as the boy also fell down as she couldn't even use her arms as they were backed into a corner before they both screamed when taro lifted the saw when I noticed..that her eye and his eye... they only had one normal eye... ..a one eyed ghoul.

"TARO YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!!" I shout at him and he froze.

I stared at her she is a treasure and true jewel, something that should be cherished. I then hear Tsukiyama walk out in a panic and he stared at my little girl I glared at him. He then jumped into the ring as his (forget how to spell it) pierced Toro as he cried out and pulled it out, his white suit, stained red from the blood, though Taro would live. She glared up at him and I jumped in as well, faking concern for Taro to get closer to her. She is more beautiful up close.

"Good job Taro you did not hurt her." I whisper to him.

"I did good mama?" He asks.

"Very good."

He smiled.

(AHHHHHH SO CUTE!!!!!)

(Tsukiyama's POV)

"I am sorry ladies and gentlemen, it seems the game went too far while I was out, I do apologize for that, luckily someone had offered in their place." I said referring to the staff that had messed up as they stood there. "This was all just meant to be an endurance test, though I'm afraid my staff didn't understand you two are friends of mine.

"Some game. ." She uttered sad I noticed her ankle was completely twisted the wrong way and sad he had a few cuts on her face.

"I hope you can forgive me"

She glares at me softly no real hate behind it, but frustration. Which is sure to happen as I did almost have her killed. I lean in and pick her up. I am going to have her soon, but right now she needs rest and to get this foot fixed.

"I am truly sorry." I say again and I meant it with all my heart.


	5. Asking Out With Masks

(Touka's POV)

I smiled at Marie, we were having doves snooping around our ward, interrogating ghouls. So I insisted that she get a mask, the boss thought it to early but I did not stand down and here we are now in Uta's mask shop.

"Were here Uta." I say. "is he sleeping on the job."

I looked at Marie as she looked around and turned to go into the back only to hear her scream.

She was looking at him as he was perched on a table.

I looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"What everyone needs a good scare now and then." He says.

"Well be careful she has an injured ankle." I tell him. "Marie this is Uta he will make your mask for you."

(Uta's POV)

I looked at Marie and smelled her before locking eyes with her. "Her scent is like nothing I ever smelled before." I say, I then look into her eyes and I swear my heart froze. She is stunning.

Well her one eye, the other was covered by a medical patch as she smiled softly. "H-Hi" she said as Toka excused herself to look at the masks as I lead her to a chair as she sat down as I looked her over. 

"Do you have any allergies, what is your favorite color, is metal good, and what is your favorite and oh do you have a boyfriend." I list off as I started sketching.

"No, blue, yes metal is fine, I like roses I guess, and my brother would kill me if I got a boyfriend nor have I actually ever had one" she said

8 minutes ago

EPICNESSQUEEN21 EPICNESSQUEEN21

"Hmmmmmm, Over protective brother, he must scare all the boys and girls, I mean you are so beautiful you must attract so many tell me do you like just boys?"

"No, I lean more towards them but I am bisexual. I mean I never done anything with a boy or girl... Just I am attracted to both." She says.

I nodded and cursed mentally now I have a brother to win over and have to win her over from not just men but woman?

"I see, and how old are you?" "I'm 18" she said as I nodded. "I see, you probably get a lot of attention from older men"

(I mean xD he's not wrong, in this and in rl. XD) 

(XD So true XD)

She giggles softly. "You say it so casually and it is true, it is funny." She says giggling more.

I blushed faintly at that her laugh is so beautiful.

"And my brother isn't really what I worry about he's. .h-he's smart, and is incredibly skilled with adapting but..he's really, I'll use Touka's words, a toothpick"

I chuckled at that. "Well if you ever need a strong man to rough a guy giving you trouble up. Give me a call." I tell her smiling. "So how do you feel about a metallic Rose on the eye that does not change covered a navy blue mask that covers your mouth as well and a zipper that looks like sewn lips. The sewn part will be black and the Rose will be mutli shades of blue. You can also tell me what you would like. I am just spit balling really, but I think the rose will bring out your beauty." 

She smiled as I looked at her "which brings me to ask, why the patch?" I asked as she looked at me.

"I don't know, I was just born without an eye"

"oh-"

"I'm kidding, here, can you hold it?" She asked as she untied the string as she handed it to me as she opened her eye showing her ghoul eye, although only one. "I haven't eaten today, so it's active right now" she said. 

I stared at her and walked to a mini fridge. "Want a snack? I have yet to have my lunch break as well."

"no thanks, I only eat people who decided to end their suffering and had no family to miss them." She says fidgeting slightly. "But thank you."

She smiled as I nodded, a little disappointed as I walked back "so, why haven't you had a boyfriend or girlfriend if it's not your brother?"

"W-Well I mean he interviews them, like they are at a job application, but really I've been told by friends I'm pretty dense when it comes to people flirting." 

"Really? That is a bad thing, but also cute, you know most girls who are as good looking as you know it and use it. It is refreshing to have someone who is beautiful but be so humble." I say smiling at her and placing my hand on her knee, testing to see how adorably oblivious she is.

She smiled at me "thanks" she said as she didn't even notice my hand. 

Yup she is completely oblivious to the advances and love of others. It is a double edge sword. On one side it is endearing and I don't have to worry about guys hitting on her and she liking it. On the other side it will make courting her much more difficult.

"Well" I say removing my hand and handing her the patch as she put it back on "ill have it ready soon"

"ah thank you, how much do in owe you." 

I shake my head. "This is on the house, I been wanting to do a rose on a mask for some time, but most people want scary stuff. It will be a pleasure to make you this mask." I tell her. "Consider it a gift."

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying" she said as I smiled and nodded. Of couse, I prefer ed scary things, but for her I'll make it for free. 

In fact I am taking the first step being with her. "How about this, you and me go to the movies, they are playing that American film psycho and I have no one to go with." I say.

She lit up. "I Love that movie! It is one of my favorites!" She says excitedly.

(Yes I just forced a date for you two :3 Why? Because I hip it XD)

"I'll happily go to see it! What day is it playing?

(XD he's so monotone and I'm so upbeat, it works xD) 

"This Saturday, so a week from now, Touka told me you two had the weekends off so it works."

"I will see you then. Here is my number." she says writing it down. "Text me later! See you!"

(XD It so does, you be the one to get all excited and he will just be smiling softly watching you with love XD AHHHHH SO CUTE!!!!)

I watched as she told Touka about it excitedly as I waved and had Touka take a mask that would be a placement mask, to keep her safe. Touka nodded and heads out with her and I get to work, wanting to make it perfect. I will make it perfect and maybe she will kiss me. I smiled at the thought. She will be mine.


End file.
